Marius
:"Fool! Do you really think you can defeat the great Emperor Solarius?" — Marius as he confronts the Overlord outside the gates of Empire City. Marius is Emperor Solarius' right-hand man and second in command of the Glorious Empire. History As Emperor Solarius's right-hand man, official spokesperson and also one of the key figures in the "magical cleansing" program, he had the ability to teleport due to using magical energies obtained from the program. Apart from being in league with Solarius, he is the only person, other than Rose, who knows that Solarius is actually Florian Greenheart. He is the current husband of Rose and the Overlord's step-father. He is first seen criticising his brother Borius for his poor governing of Nordberg and his inability to put an end to the barbaric Overlord's siege on the small town. s outside the gates of Empire City.]] He is again seen later in the Imperial Palace, when he and a few Sentinels capture the Overlord in the Magic Containment Room and take him to the Empire Arena. He announces the arena games and is later forced to leave with Emperor Solarius to the palace. capture the Overlord.]] The next time he is seen, he confronts the Overlord at the gates of Empire City, flanked by two Gargantuans. Marius reveals that the Emperor has been looking for the magical energy from the Tower Heart for a while and had thought it to be lost. He claims that the Emperor is using the magical energy to become a god and that he will be waiting for him. Marius then leaves the Overlord to deal with the Gargantuans and teleports back to Empire City, where he meets the Overlord once again, and forces the Empire Citizens to drink from a shrine, turning them into Magic Zombies that fight the Overlord. In the Imperial Palace, he is yet again encountered when Solarius is revealed to be Florian and is then seen several times in the final battle with the Devourer. Marius meets his end when he is eaten by the Devourer as he was asking for his reward for helping ' town is most violently raided by a magical barbarian.]] it, then Florian pukes his monocle up. Personality and Traits Marius seems to speak with an over-exaggerated highbrow accent, likes the sound of his own voice and seems very full of himself and confident the Emperor can not be beaten. He also kisses up to the Emperor a lot throughout the game. Seeing as he is spokesperson for Solarius, Marius speaks to the Overlord on behalf of the Emperor a lot throughout the game and is possibly the enemy that engages in the most dialogue with the Overlord in the game. He, also like his brother Borius, wears rare decorations, like a ruby-encrusted belt, ruby-encrusted bracelets and even a ruby-encrusted book. He wears also a white, leather-made mantle. Behind the scenes He is voiced by Stephen Critchlow. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:The Glorious Empire Category:Overlord II Category:Deceased characters